


A Cat Every Day Keeps the Fears Away

by schneefink



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schneefink/pseuds/schneefink
Summary: "You won't be able to keep this up forever," Jon told the Admiral.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 67





	A Cat Every Day Keeps the Fears Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevenofspade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenofspade/gifts).



> Happy birthday! Have some cat content :)

"Statement of – oh. Hi there. No, don't do that." Jon hastily pushed the statement and tape recorder away, out of reach of the Admiral's paws. "Not that I'm not happy to have you here," he explained to the cat now sitting on his lap. "Is the radiator not on?" The Admiral just closed his eyes, and Jon obediently started petting him.

He supposed the statement could wait a short while.

The next time he tried to record a statement, the Admiral was there again, complaining when Jon stopped paying attention to him. The next time, he almost ripped the statement apart and then purred in apparent satisfaction. 

It was surprisingly difficult to tell a cat purring in your lap to stop bothering you, mostly because Jon didn't actually want to. 

"You just have unfortunate timing," he explained. "I really need to record this. It's my job." The Admiral looked at him. "I was probably fired by now," Jon admitted. "But I still need to do it."

The Admiral turned away, obviously unimpressed, and raised his head to demand more petting. Jon obliged.

"It's like he's doing it on purpose," Jon complained to Georgie. "He lies on the radiator the whole day, except when I try to record a statement, then he comes to sit in my lap and interrupt me. I even tried closing the door, but that didn't stop him."

"Maybe he just doesn't like your voice," Georgie suggested. She wasn't even trying to hide her grin.

"He seems to be fine with it now," Jon said, gesturing toward the dozing cat.

"Maybe he just doesn't like your spooky statement voice."

"I don't have a spooky statement voice!"

Georgie looked skeptical. "Are you telling me you've been recording spooky stories for months without developing a special voice for it? I don't believe you."

"I didn't! I mean, not intentionally." The voices always seemed to come naturally when he recorded statements on tape. 

"Aha!" 

Jon sighed. "Look, can you just tell him to knock it off? I could almost swear he understands me sometimes." 

Georgie raised an eyebrow. "No, I don't think so. Look, I've promised not to stop you from doing your weird recording, for the job you already lost, and for no good reason that you could explain to me. But I'm certainly not going to tell the Admiral not to do what he wants."

"But I need to record it!"

"Just listen to yourself!"

"Georgie…"

She walked over to the Admiral and started petting him. "You're such a good cat, aren't you? I bet you're just trying to save Jon from his weird cult. It sounds like you're doing a great job." 

The Admiral purred. 

Clearly, there was no help coming from that side.

"I could just leave the house and record them somewhere else, you know," Jon told the cat on his lap. 

The Admiral meowed in protest.

"I'd come back, obviously!" Jon hastily added. "It would just be for a little while." He hadn't left Georgie's apartment in days, worried that someone – or something – might be looking for him. Leaving just to record a statement probably wasn't particularly smart. 

Still. "I do need to record it eventually," Jon told the Admiral. "You won't be able to keep this up forever." 

The Admiral flicked his tail, stretched, and settled down on Jon's lap again, like he'd taken that as a challenge.

With his hand on the Admiral's back, Jon leaned back and closed his eyes. He had lost his job, so ultimately it really wouldn't matter if he recorded the statements a few days later, he reasoned. 

When he dozed off with the Admiral in his lap, he didn't have any nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are loved! Please hide spoilers for anything past episode 92 though, sevenofspade has managed to avoid spoilers so far :)


End file.
